I'll Stay By Your Side
by DarksOnlyAngel99
Summary: Asha and Ashika, two twin sisters, are both loyal to their Prince, Zuko. These loyalties will be tested and promises will be broken, tears will be shed, hearts broken, friends gained, friends lost. A perfect story right?
1. Prologue

So I have an actual script for all the episodes so I'm going to be putting lines in as they're needed.

Welcome to the prologue of I'll Stay By Your Side. It is an Avatar the Last Airbender Story with two main characters. This was a little difficult to write because I've only had to delve into one character before. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you think!

Thanks,

DarksOnlyAngel99

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Avatar but this story and any OC characters are mine.

AN Italics are thoughts

Two girls knelt in front of their king, Fire Lord Ozai. Behind him stood their childhood friend, Prince Zuko, and his sister, Princess Azula, as well as Ozai's personal guards. These two girls were identical twins but they had obvious differences. Asha was a little more sensible in clothing and the way she carried herself. While Ashika was just the opposite. She acted first and thought about it after.

"Ashika," Ozai boomed from behind the wall of fire, "And Asha of the Sansho clan, now that your training as royal guards is complete, you have been chosen as personal guards for Princess Azul-"

"Um, I hate to interrupt my Lord," Ashika began as she go to her feet, "I'm sorry but she's a bi-"

"What my sister means to say is that we would like to request that we be Prince Zuko's guards if he will accept us," Asha interrupted as she tried to pull Ashika back down to her knees. The twins' father, one of Ozai's personal guards, stiffened. Speaking out like this could cost them their lives.

The Fire Lord thought about their request for a moment, he realized that the twins would be of more use as the guards of the Prince, the future Fire Lord.

"Very well, I will grant you this request," Ozai sighed then stood. Once he was out of the room Ashika flicked her wrist and bent the wall of fire apart so she could jump through and hug Zuko.

"I can't believe he agreed to this," Asha exclaimed following her sister.

"Well to be honest, I talked to him before this," Zuko admitted. He stopped hugging Ashika but kept his arm around her waist, "I knew that you two wouldn't have lasted long as Azula's guards. Either Ashika would have strangled her or she would have burnt you to a crisp… no offense." Asha smiled as way of saying 'none taken'; she knew that he was right. Even though she had impeccable skills with her flame gauntlets, Asha was only a bronze was a silver rank thanks to her firebending skills. (AN So the ranks are just something a friend of mine came up with)

Ashika could hold her own against four to five firebenders while Asha struggled against two. Asha, who was petite like her sister, was stronger than most male guards who were twice her size.

"This is so exciting!" Ashika squealed shooting her fist in the air.

"Yeah it is," Zuko agreed. He looked around the room and when he was sure that it was just the three of them he placed a quick kiss on Ashika's lips.

A flash of jealously shot through Asha. She had liked Zuko for as long as she could remember but Ashika had managed to snatch him up.

"Alright you two love birds," Ashika said chuckling, "Let's get going."

Zuko and the twins were walking down the hall headed for the War Chamber. The guards crossed their spears.

"Let me in!" Zuko demanded his voice slightly higher than normal. Iroh walked up and looked down at Zuko. Ashika and Asha immediately bowed to him.

"Prince Zuko, what's wrong?" he questioned.

"I want to go in the War Chamber but the guards won't let me pass," Zuko answered looking frustrated.

"You're not missing anything, trust me. These meetings are dreadfully boring," Iroh explained.

"I don't doubt that," Ashika mumbled to Asha.

"If I'm going to run this nation one day, don't you think I need to start learning as much as I can?" Zuko argued.

"Very well. But you must promise not to speak. These old folks are a bit sensitive, you know," Iroh sighed looking to the guard.

"Thank you Uncle!" Zuko exclaimed then bowed. Iroh placed his arm around Zuko's shoulders and leads him inside. The twins follow after them. Once Zuko takes his seat they stand behind him; Ahika to his right and Asha to his left. Zuko looked over at the guard who was standing and he listened to what the man had to say.

"The Earth Kingdom defenses are concentrated here," he explained pointing to a spot on the map, "A dangerous battalion of their strongest earthbenders and fiercest warriors, so I am recommending the 41st division."

"But the 41st division is entirely new recruits," an older general argued, "How do you expect them to defeat a powerful Earth Kingdom battalion?"

"I don't," the younger general stated coldly, "They'll be used as a distraction while we mount an attack from the rear. What better to use as bate than fresh meat?"

Zuko jumped out of his seat, "You can't sacrifice an entire division like that! Those soldiers love and defend our nation! How can you betray them?

"Did he really just do that?" Asha mouthed to Ashika. Ashika didn't answer she was completely frozen by fear.

The general sent a glare at Zuko but before he could say anything Ozai began to speak, "Zuko, this outburst is inexcusable. Be prepared, you and this general will fight an Agni Kai at sunset."

Complete and udder fear covered Zuko's face. He had only spoken up for his friends but he was going to be forced to fight against a man who had years on him when it came to experience with firebending.

"Come on Zuko, we need to get out of here," Asha mumbled. When he didn't move, Ashika grabbed his hand and tugged him out of the room. Once in the hall Zuko collapsed against the wall. Ashika cupped his face in her hands and forced him to look at her.

"Zuko!" she said although her voice was slightly louder than normal, "Snap out of it!"

"What were you thinking!" Asha demanded.

"Asha, don't. He falls bad enough as it is," Ashika hissed. Zuko shook his head and pushed himself off the wall. He began walking down the hall and the twins followed. Ashika slipped her hand into his hoping it would provide him with some reassurance.

"You'll be fine," Ashika assured, _You have to be, I can't lose you. _Asha looked over at the two. She wished she could be as confident in Zuko as her sister was but it just wasn't possible. Zuko was only thirteen, how could he possibly hold his own against a far more experienced firebender?

The twins followed Zuko into the room where the general waited to fight him. Zuko stepped up to his opponent who was covered by shadow.  
Ashika who stood as close to the arena as possible mumbled, "Please be okay, please be okay, please be okay." Asha heard this and she took Ashika's hand. She sent her a smile but Ashika couldn't smile back.

The general turned around but, it wasn't the general… it was Fire Lord Ozai.

"Oh fuck," Ashika breathed. This was the worst possible situation. How was Zuko expected to fight his father?

"Please, father, I only had the fire nation's best interest at heart! I'm sorry I spoke out of turn!" Zuko pleaded falling to his knees as Ozai walked slowly toward him.

"You will fight for your honor," Ozai growled although he was unbelievably calm.

"How can he do this?" Ashika demanded.

"You must be quiet or you'll be in danger as well," Asha whispered.

" I meant you no disrespect. I am your loyal son," Zuko argued although he was shaking with fear.  
" Rise and fight, Prince Zuko!"  
" I won't fight you."  
" You will learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher." Zuko rose to his feet tears falling down his cheeks. Iroh raised his hand.

"NO!" Ashika screamed but it was drowned out by Zuko's cry of pain. She ripped her hand out of Asha's and jumped up onto the arena. She ran to Zuko's side and placed herself over Zuko protectively.

"How could you?" Ashika demanded, "He's your son!"

"Watch your tongue unless you want to end up like my son," Ozai warned he picked his head up and addressed the entire room, "This boy is no longer my son. If he wishes to be accepted back into the Royal Family he must capture the Avatar and bring him back to me."

Ashika stared up at her Lord horrified. The Avatar hadn't been seen for almost a hundred years. She situated herself under Zuko's arm then called out, "Asha come give me a hand."

Before Asha could make a move Ozai warned, "If you leave with Zuko you will be considered banished as well."

"It's better than staying in this hell hole without my Prince," Ashika growled glaring at Ozai. Asha got under Zuko's other arm and the two helped him out of the chamber.

Well there's the prologue I hope that everyone enjoyed it. I'll post the next chapter as soon sa I'm done writing it, unless I don't get many reviews or readers.

Thanks,

DarksOnlyAngel99


	2. Character Info

**Name: **Asha

**Age: **17, 14 when Zuko is banished

**Hair: **black

**Eyes: **left eye Grey, right Pale Blue (Ashika's are the opposite)

**Powers:** Fire bending, physically stronger than her sister

**Relations: **Ashika (twin sister)

**Weapons:** Gauntlets

**Clothing: **I need to scan the pic but then I'll post a link for everyone

**Background: **Born intothe family of highly trained royal guards, they where trained to be Zuko's personal guards. Growing up together as more like brother and sisters since Azula was more like an enemy. When Zuko was banished from the Fire Nation, Asha and her sister Ashika left with him as friends and guards.

Others opinions

Zuko: Trusts, childhood friend

Aang: likes

Katara: distrusting, hates

Sokka: distrusting, hates

Iroh: Like a daughter

Azula: Dislikes

Ty lee: wants to be friends but pretends to dislike because of Azula

Mei: Hates cause she's too close to Zuko

Ozai: Trusts, but dislikes because he thinks she's not good enough for the crown prince

Jet: *Spoiler. Remaining hidden*

**Name: **Ashika

**Age: **17, 14 when Zuko is banished

**Hair: **black

**Eyes: **left eye Pale Blue, right eye Grey (Asha's are the opposite)

**Powers:** Fire bending, physically faster than her sister

**Relations: **Asha (twin sister)

**Weapons:** Whip

**Clothing:** .com/albums/n536/theultimatehomunculus/Avatar%20the%20Last%20Airbender%20OC/?action=view¤t;=

**Background:** Born intothe family of highly trained royal guards, they where trained to be Zuko's personal guards. Growing up together as more like brother and sisters since Azula was more like an enemy. When Zuko was banished from the Fire Nation, Ashika and her sister Asha left with him as friends and guards.

Others opinions

Zuko: Dated her at the start *spoiler for the story so the rest will remain hidden*

Aang: likes

Katara: distrusting, hates

Sokka: distrusting, hates

Iroh: Like a daughter

Azula: Dislikes

Ty lee: wants to be friends but pretends to dislike because of Azula

Mei: Dislikes, cause she can't tell one sister from the other.

Ozai: Trusts

Jet: *spoiler for later parts of the story so this will remain hidden*


End file.
